


X

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Откуда у тебя это?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	X

Когда Гокудера первый раз целует Цуну, он не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Когда у них впервые доходит до секса, Гокудера нервничает, как подросток, путается в пуговицах, расстегивая и стаскивая с Цуны рубашку — пальцы кажутся деревянными и непослушными. Цуна отходит к столу за презервативами и смазкой, и Гокудера мысленно ругает себя, что забыл даже о такой мелочи, начинает торопливо раздеваться, говорит какую-то ерунду, просто потому, что молчание сейчас кажется слишком неловким, но замирает на полуслове, уставившись на спину Цуны. 

— Гокудера? — Так и не дождавшись продолжения, Цуна оборачивается к нему, смотрит вопросительно.

А Гокудера все еще видит перед глазами спину — с острыми лопатками, родинкой на правом плече — и пересекающими ее наискосок двумя длинными шрамами, хорошо заметными на смуглой коже. 

— Откуда у тебя это?

— Что?

— Шрам.

— Генкиши. Давно еще, на базе Мелоне.

Цуна мрачнеет, и Гокудера только сейчас задумывается, что не видел спину Цуны. То есть, раньше, когда тот под действием пули Реборна бегал по городу в одних трусах, — видел, а после возвращения из будущего — нет. Как будто Цуна специально скрывал, не поворачивался к нему спиной, не снимал даже в жару рубашку. 

— Реборн говорил, что тебя ранили, но я не думал, что настолько сильно… Как ты вообще тогда на ногах держался?!

Гокудера уже давно отучился от привычки бросаться на колени с воплем «Прости, Десятый!», — но сейчас ситуация для этого кажется вполне подходящей. Не смог защитить, не был рядом в нужный момент. Какая из него после этого Правая рука?

— Не до этого было... Всем тогда досталось. А потом не хотел тебе показывать, знал, что ты расстроишься. 

Цуна кажется отстраненным — слегка хмурится, непроизвольно покусывает нижнюю губу. Похоже, задумался о том будущем, которое теперь не случится. Гокудера знает, что Цуна не любит об этом говорить, слишком сложно не перескочить с мыслей о прошлом на другое будущее, настоящее, а не несбывшееся. Несмотря на заверения Девятого, что только Цуне решать, что делать дальше, даже без официальной церемонии все понимают, что после того, как кольцо приняло Цуну, именно он наследник Вонголы. И с ухудшением состояния здоровья Девятого эта тема все чаще проскальзывает в разговорах, участившихся звонках и письмах из Италии. Нет никакого выбора, только тогда, в детстве, они думали, что могут что-то изменить. 

Гокудера поднимается с кровати и подходит к Цуне, обнимает его сзади за плечи и прижимает к себе. Чувствует под руками тепло тела и не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. И все-таки почти сразу отстраняется, смотрит на шрам, прослеживает слегка выпирающий над кожей рубец пальцем, а потом наклоняется и проводит ту же линию языком. Цуна вздрагивает.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, он даже красивый. Как цифра десять.

— Да уж, похоже, никуда мне от нее не деться.

Цуна усмехается, но в его голосе не слышно горечи. Напряженные плечи слегка расслабляются, он поворачивается к Гокудере, внимательно смотрит в глаза.

— Этот шрам будет единственным, я никогда больше тебя не оставлю, — «не позволю тебя ранить». Гокудера и сам понимает, как глупо и пафосно это звучит, но не может сдержаться, слова рвутся изнутри, ему просто физически нужно их сказать. И, кажется, Цуна понимает. Он только улыбается — тепло и легко.

— Спасибо.

Потом придвигается ближе и целует. И больше Гокудера ни о чем не думает.


End file.
